Trickery of The Heart: The Threads of Fate
by Brittsie-95
Summary: They say that everyone in the world is connected by a red thread to someone else in the world. If I had known that - I would have cut yours much sooner.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n:** Hey everyone! Are you all doing well? The world has been kinda crazy lately, and I really hope that you're all doing amazing and that you're safe. It might sound like a lie - but I care about all of you. You've all helped me through some rough times in my life, so I sincerely hope that you're doing well, too.

I started watching HunterxHunter early last year, but put it on hold for some unknown reason. I've recently started watching it and reading it again and have fallen back in love. And you all know that I couldn't resist writing a story on it. It would be wise to keep in mind that I am still very new to this series and am learning as I go. I might make mistakes here and there, so please be patient and gentle with me - I'm delicate.

The story does follow along with the canon since I'm not very far in to the story. However, I am going to take my time with this story. I don't immediately want to rush things too quickly. While I'll be focusing on canon, there will also be new elements in characters added to the story, and new arcs that will benefit my character and the others as well. As well as simple chapters, that explore the characters more and give them a break from death. So, this will be a slow burn. If you don't like slow-paced stories then you probably won't enjoy this one.

My character is paired with Hisoka because I absolutely love him. I recently discovered I have a love of psycho characters, and Hisoka is the perfect example of that; sexy, too. God damn - I love this clown. Of course it's not going to be your average relationship that's filled with love and fluff, but instead, it's going to be one of fear, hatred, pain, torture...lust? All those fun things! :D Though, there is some hints of my character and Kurapika tossed in there, too.

Also, first person because...why not?

 **Summary:** _They say that everyone in the world is connected by a red thread to someone else in the world. If I had known that - I would have cut yours much sooner._

* * *

 **Trickery of The Heart: The Threads of Fate**

 **Chapter One:** Cursed Luck

I've done a lot of things in my life that I'm not proud of - I don't regret them. Where I grew up, how I lived, and the things I saw are enough to traumatize a person for the rest of their life. I'm not _**them**_. I'm strong, and I know the bullshit logic behind this universe we live in. I know that in order to survive you have to suck up your pride and do the things you swore you would never, ever, do.

Steal, cheat, lie, beg...

 _Murder._

Whatever it takes.

I sighed and brushed some loose hair out of my face. I really liked my hair! A silver-ish white color, that faded to a pinkish-purple that curled at the ends, just barely brushing against my shoulder. It wasn't natural, of course, but I loved it regardless. It made my already bright pink eyes look even bright, though it freaked people out at times. It's not like it's the weirdest thing in the world, considering the kind of place we live in and the crazy hairstyles I've seen in my life.

Bored out of my mind I curled my knees to my chest and folded my dark-skinned arms over them. I cast a look around the room at everyone who had arrived so far but there wasn't really anyone of interesting. I thought that arriving as early as I could would be beneficial in the long run, but it was turning out to be a real snooze fest.

Smart, Illusia. Real smart.

Oh, never introduced myself, did I? I'm Illusia - Illusia Dreamure - 18th person to arrive to the 287th hunter examination. Yes, my name is corny - thanks.

I'm not really anyone of importance. I'm just a fifteen year old girl going on sixteen trying to make her place in this miserable world. Aside from my hair and eyes I don't really stand out much. As I said before, I have really dark skin, and I'm super short and super chubby - but it doesn't bother me. Not everyone in life can be a gorgeous stick-figure with perfect hair and titties, though _I fucking wished_.

Ah, getting of track, aren't I?

Everyone around me seemed to be dressed practically and it made me wonder if I had overdressed or not. I twirled the thread of red yarn tied around my neck with cheap golden beads skewered on it, and glanced down at my outfit of choice; a black turtleneck that cropped under the bust with the sleeves missing, a pair of dark-washed jeans that disappeared into a pair of pink and white high tops with black accents, and a red checkered shirt tied around my waist.

On second glance, I didn't think it looked too bad.

I hummed and leaned back against the wall I was sitting on. This would be my first year - only year, hopefully - taking the hunter exam, and I was feeling a little nervous, but also really excited. I've never really had a chance before now to see what I can really do. Well, that wasn't completely true. There was that one time I faced off against _him._ Back when I was fourteen I believed that I was hot shit and could take on the world and come out unscathed. My over inflated ego drove me to challenging a man much stronger than me, that nearly killed me and left me with some very hideous scars.

He had called them _"gifts"_ to remember him by.

I scowled as memories began to resurface. Feeling self-conscious I grabbed my black and pink backpack - what? I like the combination - beside of me and pulled out a large red hoodie that I quickly put on and zipped up. Now the only scar of mine that people would be able to see were the ones on my face and neck:

A diamond-shaped scar under my left eye.

A criss-crossed scar on my neck.

A tiny, heart, carved into my right cheek.

All of the _"gifts"_ that he had given me.

All of them were "gifts"; ugly, painful, _**gifts**_.

I never, ever, wanted to see that man again in my life. He was only one of the few people in the world who could scare me with nothing more that a simple glance and _challenging_ smirk. Oh yes, that man knew how to crawl under my skin, and toy with my every last nerve.

The thought of him had my heart racing and my leg rapidly bouncing up and down. I shook my head desperately trying to get the thought of him out of my mind but it proved to be difficult. When I felt my breathing begin to quicken, and my body begin to numb is when I pulled a little orange bottle from my bag, and hurriedly popped two little white pills in my mouth.

 _"Happy pills"_ I liked to call them. They kept me happy and sane, and prevented me from losing my focus so that I wouldn't...lose control. I gave a shaky sigh and leaned my head back against the wall. The pills would start working their magic very soon, so until then I just needed to relax and keep my mind calm and steady, and keep my priorities on the exam.

"Hey! You're a new face around here, aren't you?"

I sighed and cracked a pink eye open. A pig-nosed man stared down at me, with a smile on his face. He was the 16th person to arrive to the exam - according to his badge.

"I can tell because this is my 35th attempt! You could say that I'm a hunter exam veteran." The man laughed.

I blinked. "You've taken the exam that many times and still haven't become a hunter?" A coy smile toyed at my plump lips coated in purple lipstick. "Well, aren't you just pathetic." I grinned watching his smile crumble and his eyes narrow.

The man laughed dryly and stretched his hand out. I stared at it, but made no motion to shake. A bit taken aback he offered an apology and sheepishly laughed it off.

"A-Anyways if you have any questions I'd be happy to help! Oh, and by the way, my name is Tonpa! It's nice to meet you." Tonpa bowed and scratched the back of his head in an innocent manner.

"The name is Illusia. Illusia Dreamure. Don't forget it, okay?" I grinned hoping to my feet and pulling my hood down some. It nearly killed me inside when I noticed that the pig-faced man was a little bit taller than myself.

Tonpa's eyes lit up as he rummaged around the bag he was carrying. "Hey Illusia, how about a toast to friendship?" Tonpa grinned pulling out two cans of soda.

"Soda?" I tucked my fist against my hips. Tonpa nodded nervously at me. I smirked and held out my hand and cautiously accepted the yellow can with a picture of a smiling lemon. _Lemonade?_ I cringed. I was more in favor of sweets and candies over anything that tasted bitter or sour tasting. Still, I accepted the soda can and rolled it around in my hands. I carefully checked the labels and expiration date. Well, so far, so good.

"I guess I am pretty thirsty after the long trip here." I said and popped the soda tab. As I drew the soda can to my lips I noticed that something was off about the drink.

My nose twitched. An odorless lemonade? My pink-eyes narrowed on the can and my brows crinkled. I swishes the contents of the can around and noticed the lemonade seemed to be clotting as I did so.

 _Well isn't that just interesting._

I glared at Tonpa. "Ah, that's how it is, huh? Honestly...how stupid do you believe me to be? You think I don't know this thing is full of poison?" I held the can up to his face. "I bet you think that shoving some laxtives in a can of soda makes you some kind of genius, huh, Tonpa the Rookie Crusher."

Tonpa's eyes widened. Not because she had figured out his identity somehow, or that she knew the drink was poisoned, but because of the faint pink glow around her eyes.

"H-How?!..."

"How did I know?" I smirked. "Let's just say that I have my sources, okay? You wouldn't want to get hurt - would you?" The sweat pouring down his face made me want to bust out laughing. "It would be very wise of you not to pull anymore of your little tricks on me, least you want this to be the end of your track record, understood?"

Tonpa at a loss for words furiously shook his head.

"Good." I said patting his head. "It was nice meeting you too, Tonpa." With that I smiled and strutted away from the pig-nosed man.

Tonpa stood there wordlessly trying to figure the strange girl out. The pig-faced man glared coldly in the direction that Illusia had went off to with sweat threading his brow. What the hell was wrong with the rookies this year? They're completely insane!

Tonpa smirked.

Heh. Fine.

It would only make crushing them the more fun.

* * *

After the little session I had with Tonpa I had decided to take a little nap while everyone slowly began to arrive. My dreamless sleep was awakened by a man wearing a suit and carrying a briefcase yelling at pig-nose. I snorted. It looked like Tonpa had tried his little trick on them, too. Honestly, would that man never learn? One day he was going to get himself hurt - or killed.

I yawned and and decided to stretch out my body. I then gathered my bag and slipped it over my back and stretched out my aching muscles. I glanced over at the new group who also seemed to be the last and blinked. Had I really been sleeping that long? Jeez. In my defense I hadn't had a good place to sleep in along, long while, so I figured it was justified.

I decided to investigate the new group and strolled over to them. A little boy dressed in green with a fishing pole on his back was the first to take notice of me. He gave a real big smile and wave and introduced himself as Gon. _Fuck. This kid is really fucking cute. He reminds me a little bit of Yeraz..._

 _I wonder how their doing?..._

 _Shit. No. Stop it. If you start thinking about them then you're going to get distracted. Focus, Illsuia._

Any doubt that had been on my face was wiped away and replaced with a smile. "Hey-ya Gon! My name is Illusia. It's nice to meet you too, kid. But what the heck is someone like you doing in a place like this? You're like ten!" I exclaimed and chuckled at his pouting face. The exam didn't really have an age restriction, but it's still slightly off-putting to see a child so young participating.

Gon's eyes burned. "I'm twelve! And I'm going to be a hunter!" He declared proudly. "Oh! And this is Leorio -" he pointed to the suit-wearing man " - And Kurapika!" He then pointed to a blond-haired boy who could easily pass for a female.

"Hey there." I lazily waved. "Nice to meet you all. I see that you had a little run in with Tonpa, huh? Yeah, don't mind him. He's just a jerk who goes around trying to undermine the rookies. They call him Tonpa the Rookie Crusher. I guess you gentlemen can handle yourselves though since you figured out those soda cans were full of poison."

Gon and Leorio blinked. "POISON?!"

"You...didn't know?" They shook their heads. "Oh man! That's hilarious!" I roared clutching my sides as I was laughing so hard. Gon pouted and Leorio told me to me to shut my mouth while Kurapika just sighed. "Don't look so glum, chums! This is my first year here too. I probably would have fell for his little ruse too, if I hadn't noticed there wasn't any odor or looked inside of the can." I chuckled and scratched at my cheek. "So uh, what made you -"

My sentence was cut off by a blood-curdling scream that sent shivers down my spine. All of our heads immediately whipped towards a man crumbling to his knees with pure horror on his face as his arm disintegrate in to...cherry blossoms? I felt my eyes widened as a murderous intent filled the room and crawled down my back.

 _No. There's no way. Don't tell me that!..._

 _"Oh, how strange."_

My body went rigid.

"He doesn't have any arms. That's just magic, ladies and gentlemen." Said a tall man, with slicked back red hair and predator-like golden eyes. "You have to be careful. And don't forget to apologize when you bump into someone."

The world around me seemed to stop as fear took a hold of my heart. The scars on my body tingled and terror paralyzed my body. My heart started to race at the speed of light and sweat quickly formed on my body. Every single one of my sense was telling me to run and never look back. How...how could this be? I had hoped to **_every_** fucking God above that I would never _**EVER**_ have to see this man again in my life, and that if I did it would be in a body bag.

 _"Hisoka."_ The worlds trembled off of my lips in a breathless whisper. "What are you doing here?" I asked no one. I was so lost in shock and fear that I hadn't even noticed Kurapika watching me like a hawk.

"Great, they're allowing that psychopath to take the exam again? There are just some guys here you shouldn't trust." Tonpa glared. "Number 44: Hisoka the Magician. Last year, everyone swore that he would have been the one to win, but he almost killed an examiner just because he didn't like him. He was disqualified after that."

"You mean they're allowing him to retake the test?!" Leorio yelled.

"Sure!" Tonpa shrugged. "The Examiners change ever year. They are the one's that choose the rules of the test. There's no rule that says he can't. The devil himself could take this very test and the Examiners wouldn't even bat an eyelash."

I watched Hisoka walk away with people hurrying to get out of his path. _Smart move._

"Last year, he mutilated not only the judge, but 20 other participants that you won't see this year. I would try to avoid him as much as possible..."

"You don't have to tell me twice." I said through quivering lips. _"Hisoka...you bastard."_ My fear slowly melted into anger.

 _I swear on everything that I'll kill you...one day._

My body was shaking with anger at this point. I could feel the blood seeping into the palm of my hands from my nails digging into them, and the glow of my eyes getting stronger with every second I stared at him.

Hisoka stopped walking. His upper body twisted just enough, so that he was looking back towards our little group with a coy smile on his painted face - his eyes narrowed and reminding me of a snake chasing after its prey; shifty, and unnerving. My anger melted once again replaced by fear as I quickly ducked my head and prayed her hadn't recognized me.

A minute later he smirked and walked away.

The breath I had been holding was released.

My thoughts were broken by a weird scream bouncing off the walls of the tunnel. A toy head, held by a man dressed in proper attire with waved hair. He appeared to be semi-normal...except the lack of mouth. The wall began to rise behind him revealing a long, dark corridor. He pressed a button on the screaming head to make it stop screaming - good, that thing was starting to get annoying.

"Greetings everyone. I apologize for the delay that you've all endured. Thank you for waiting." He bowed. "The entry period for hunter applicants is officially closed. So with no further ado, the hunter exam will now begin."

I swallowed a lump in my throat. This is it. No turning back now.

"I have one final word of caution for you all. If you're short on luck, or ability, I advise you to keep in mind that you could end up seriously injured. Death is another distinct possibility."

My eyes landed on Hisoka.

"If you're willing to accept the risks involved I'll ask you to follow me now." He held out a hand. "But for the rest of you - kindly exit through the elevator located behind you."

No one budged.

"Very well! All applicants will not participate in phase one." The man then suddenly began to walk away like a robot on drugs.

It started off brisk, and then the speed began to pick up more and more. I was broke out into a sprint before I even knew it trying to play catch-up with the strange man, with no mouth.

How could he talk or eat?!

Satotz informed us that we were currently in the first trial of the exam, and that we were to follow him. He never said for how long, which made me believe this was going to be a really long trip.

Great. As long as there were no stairs involved them I should be fine. Running up stairs is the worst feeling in the world.

* * *

I swear someone above was pulling strings when it came to me. It would explain everything about my life perfectly, and why I was currently running up a _fucking staircase_ trying not to lose my shit! My body was aching, and my stomach was starting to feel sick. I had been tempted to stop and rest several times but pushed on. This was an endurance test, after all, and there was no way I was going to fail the first damn test!

I pushed myself to press on and was relieved when I seen light ahead. I was almost knocked off my feet by a blur of white and green yelling: "GOAL!". It was Gon, and a boy with white hair named Killua, who had the prettiest eyes and a deadly aura. I wouldn't be surprised if the kid came from some kind of killer background, since he certainly had the aura for it; but he was adorable, and no different than any other kid in my eyes.

What? I'm have a weakness for kids. Wait - that sounded wrong!

I collapsed onto the ground once we made it outside. I swallowed the fresh air and hung my head back. I felt disgusting from all the sweat covering me but I refused to take off my hoodie. The moment I did, then he would take notice of me, and that's not something that I felt with dealing like now, or ever again.

Instead I pulled out a bottle of water and chugged half of it down. Gon and Killua were arguing about who was the first one to cross the finish line and even dragged Satotz into it. Kurapika and Leorio were the last one's to make it out of the tunnel that had closed just as a man made it to the top. Illusia felt a bit of pity for him, but it was all for one in this game.

I pulled out two more bottle of water from my bag and tossed one to Kurapika, and the other to a shirtless Leorio. Huh, not bad, for an old man.

Kurapika thanked me and settled down on the ground beside me while Leorio all but inhaled his water in one gulp. We were given a short break to regain our breaths and get the feeling back into our legs, which I was very grateful for.

"Hey, Illusia, can I ask you a question?" Kurapika panted out.

I took another drink and nodded. "Yeah, go for it." I told him and toyed with my necklace.

Kurapika stared at me for a minute as he thought about what he wanted to say. "Back in the tunnel...you seemed very on edge when you noticed Hisoka - fearful, even. You looked like you were on the verge on a panic attack." Kurapika's eyes held suspicion. "Do you know one another?"

 _Unfortunately._

"Lower you voice!" I hissed and glanced over to where Hisoka was standing. He didn't even look affected by the run. _Smug bastard._ I sighed, and scooted closer to Kurapika so that I could whisper. He blushed a little, which I found incredibly cute. "I'm not in some kind of alliance with him or anything, if that's what you're thinking. But I do know him, unfortunately. It's not really something I like speaking about...but, we have a history...I've fought him in the past, and lost." My eyes darkened.

"And you lived?" Kurapika was surprised. "How?"

"Hisoka likes to keep people he deems "worthy" alive, so that he has stronger toys to play with in the future." I looked down at the ground and rubbed at my arms. "I didn't leave that battle unscathed. Hisoka's parting gifts to me were the scars I bare, and the memories that won't go away."

"Scars?" He frowned. I nodded and angled my head to show him the scars splitting my mouth into a smile, as well as the scars on my cheek and neck. "I see. I'm sorry for accusing you earlier. Though I am impressed that you were able to hold your own in battle against him at such a young age, and that you were able to calm yourself down and not let your emotions get the better of you back there."

I smiled at Kurapika who smiled back. _Well isn't he just adorable!_ "Thanks, Kurapika. But this stays between you, me, and Leorio, okay?"

The shirtless man chocked on his water and stared at me with wide eyes. "W-What are you talking about?!" He huffed. "I don't know anything."

"Oh come on! I know you were listening, pops! It was written all over your face." I grinned at his reddening face. "And I know your hearing hasn't gone yet."

"Shut it, fatso! I'm a teen just like you!"

I hid my laughter behind my hands as Kurapika scolded Leorio for being rude and demanded he apologize, which he did, half-assed. I laughed and shook my head.

"Don't worry about it. He's not the first one to use my weight against me and he won't be the last. It doesn't really bother me anymore, so I just laugh it off." I grinned and stuck my thumbs up. Kurapika nodded and Leorio looked away with flushing cheeks mumbling something under his breath.

Wow-oh-wow. These guys were just too cute! Heh, I think I liked them. I looked over at Gon and Killua who were playing some little game and my grin grew even more.

Yeah. I definitely liked these guys.

Gods above, don't take this away from me too, okay?

For once, I'd like to experience happiness, thank you very much.

I had to take a moment and laugh to myself. The Gods? Be kind to me? _What a joke._ My life was filled with cursed luck, and that was never going to change. I guess that just means that I'll have to be careful with those I choose to let in and grow closer too; I won't hurt them.

I won't make those mistakes again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Trickery of The Heart: The Threads of Fate**

 **Chapter Two:** The Jester's Fool

"All finished?"

"Yes. Thank you, Illusia."

"Yeah, thanks, chubs."

"Leorio!"

I chuckled and collected the empty bottles that my little group of friends - could I call them that? - had polished off. Gon and Killua were resting nearby and talking aimlessly, while Kurapika and I were sat side-by-side chatting as Leorio stood off to the side grumbling to himself. He was upset that I kept calling him old - so he decided my nickname will be "Chubs", but I actually found it to be pretty dang cute, which annoyed the hell out of him.

It seemed that everyone had finally got their breaths back and the feeling in their legs and were ready to roll. Gon and Killua were the first of us up on their feet followed by Kurapika, who extended a hand to be which I gladly accepted and gave a small thanks in return. I picked my backpack up and strapped it on my back once more, and blew some stray hair out of my face.

I noticed that the fog had lessened as a forest was starting to come into view - or what looked like a forest, at least.

"It seems like the fog is fading." Kurapika said.

"It's about time." I sighed. "I couldn't see anything."

Gon's adorable brown eyes widened. "Really?!" He asked excitedly while peering out in the distance. "Hah! You're right, Kurapika! It's some kind of funny looking forest."

"A swamp, idiot." Killua said.

Gon stuck his tongue out at him and Killua smirked. I cooed thinking they were being absolutely adorable.

I turned my attention to Satotz as he began to speak. I still have yet to learn _how_ this man was able to speak without a _mouth_.

"The Numere Wetlands, also known as Swindler's Swamp." Satotz spoke up. "In order to reach phase two of the exam we must cross these wetlands. A little warning, this place is home to many bizarre animals and creatures, many of who are very cunning. They are insatiable creatures that thrive of off deceiving foolish humans entering their territory."

My eyes fell on Hisoka.

"Be very careful. If you let them fool you...you're dead."

I smirked. I happened to know a thing or two about deception myself. Besides, illusions meant nothing to me.

"Keep in mind that the creatures of this wetland will use every trick in the book to fool you and take you as their prey."

I frowned stepping closer to the front. I was ready to go! I'd rather deal with some crazy animals over those stairs again any day.

"It is an ecosystem in which creatures obtain their food through deceit. Hence, why it is called Swindler's Swamp. Stay very close to me so that you will not be deceived."

 _"Don't let them fool you! He's lying to you!"_

My ears perked up. I turned my attention to a beaten up man coming around the corner.

"He's an imposter!" The man yelled. "That man before you is not an examiner! I am the actual examiner of this phase! Just look at this!..."

The man dragged an ape with the face of a man that looked light Satotz's from around the corner. I almost busted out laughing right then and there.

Confusion spread throughout he group and I sighed. They're actually falling for this crap?

"He looks just like Satotz!" Gon yelled from behind me.

"It's a Man-Faced Ape, one of the many creatures that dwell in the Numere Wetlands. They love the taste of fresh human flesh. However, their limbs are long and thin, so they're quite weak. That's why they disguise themselves as humans! They trick humans into these wetlands where they team up with other animals to kill and devour them. That man before you intends to trap evey single one of you here!"

Everyone was starting to turn on Satotz. I groaned, and slapped my face.

"You all can't tell me that you're honestly that stu -"

Three cards zoomed past my face. Time froze, and the edge of one nearly clipped my face, and glided through the air towards Satotz who effortlessly caught them.

The other man...wasn't as fortunate.

My heart dropped to my stomach. I refused to look behind me.

My body was tense listening to him shuffle his cards. I could feel the smirk on his face and those predatory eyes glaring at the back of my head.

"I see, I see." Hisoka hummed. "I believe that settles this meager little dispute, hm? It's quite obvious that you are the real one." He addressed Satotz.

Satotz quietly dropped the cards on to the ground.

"You all seem surprised. Examiners are Hunters selected by the committee to perform this duty without being paid. Any Hunter, bearing the title we oh-so desire would have been able to block that attack effortlessly."

I really wanted to the smack the smugness out of his voice and face.

"Then I suppose I shall take that as a compliment. However if you attack me again you will be disqualified and forcibly removed. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal~"

I pulled my hood closer around my face and stuck my hands into the pockets of my jeans. Vultures started to drop in and pluck at the remains of the man lying dead with cards protruding form his body.

Poor bastard. Hurt, don't they?

"That man was attempting confuse all of you in hopes of luring you away." Satotz said walking away.

I sighed and followed after the man. Great. More running.

* * *

Left and right people fell for the trickery and oddities of the chaos that is Swindler's Swamp. Their screams echoed throughout the forest, and it seemed like more and more people were dropping off like flies. I ignored their cries and stayed as close to the front as I could. But more importantly, I was avoiding Hisoka at any and all costs. The bloodlust was rolling off him in waves and I knew that sooner or later, he was going to go on a rampage and kill everything in his sight.

Gon and Killua were running behind me. I kept glancing back at them to make sure that they hadn't fallen behind. "Gon! Killua! Stay close, okay? You can probably smell that thickness in the air, and I don't think I have to tell you where or who it's coming from."

Killua nodded. "Hisoka's going to go on a rampage. We need to stay away from him."

I nodded. "That's right. Stay far away from him, you understand? Don't think you'll be spared because you're children."

"You seem to know a lot about him." Killua glared. "What, are you like, his ex-lover or something?"

My face blanched. "God no! How can you even say that, Killua?!" I whined. "I just know that he's bad news, that's all."

I could tell he didn't believe me. But I had nothing to explain to him.

"Leorio! Kurapika! Where are you guys?!" Gon yelled to the fog. "Killua and Illus-"

"GON!" I yelled to keep him from saying my name. "Quiet." I warned him. "Pay attention to what's happening around you, okay?" I said a bit more gentle, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Gon!" Killua sighed. "Don't you feel the tension surrounding everyone?"

I could hear Kurapika yelling from the back but it was heard to hear what he was saying. I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach that I tried to push down, but it just kept resurfacing. Something bad was going to happen.

 _I could feel it._

The farther Gon, Killua and I got ahead, the farther back Leorio and Kurapika seemed to fall. My mind was unnerved with worry of what would happen to the two of them if Hisoka were to find them; they'd die, of course. There was no way that those two were strong enough to defend themselves against a monster like Hisoka - especially when his bloodlust takes over.

I scowled and stopped running. Gon and Killua rushed past me with the the latter barely sparing a glance backwards. I looked back behind me and saw no trace of Leorio and Kurapika, and by the sounds of screaming echoing through the swamp, I knew they in trouble or were going to be in trouble.

I made up my mind then and ran backwards into the fog ignoring Killua and Gon calling out to me.

If I got there in time, then maybe, just maybe I could save them...

My body feels numb at the thought of seeing that man again.

I don't want to die.

I don't want them to die.

 _ **I just want Hisoka to die.**_

* * *

The smell of blood was thick in the air as corpses were strewn about, mutilated by mere playing cards. In the center of the carnage stood Hisoka while Leorio and Kurapika stood mere feet away in absolute shock of the monster before them.

I breathed a sigh of relief from the tree I was camouflaged behind. They were still alive - _they weren't out of the woods yet_ \- but they were still alive.

Hisoka glanced back at them while holding up a card. "Care to participate in my little game of examiner?"

My eyes narrowed. _This is all a game to him? That figures. Fucking psycho._

Hisoka was slowly walking towards them now with that smirk on his face. Kurapika was whispering to Leorio but I was unable to hear what they were saying. I really hoped that Kurapika had a plan to get them safely away, but I was worried that Leorio would do something stupid; stubborn old man.

Hisoka drew another card and my breath hitched. His bloodlust was growing stronger...he was becoming more excited. I gulped and sunk back further against the tree breathing hard.

Could I...could I really face this man again? In my mind I knew that the answer was a hard no - no I couldn't.

But my stupid fucking heart was telling me to stay .

Protect you friends.

Fight.

I didn't want to fight.

I had to fight.

I'm scared.

I'm so fucking scared.

 ** _You have to fight!_**

 _"NOW!"_

My eyes widened as Kurapika and Leorio bolted in opposites directions. _Yes, smart! Good thinking, Kurapika!_ I felt my body relax a little as the two disappeared into the fog and out of Hisoka's shadowed grasp.

They're safe. _They're okay._

But what about **_me_**?

"I see." Hisoka grinned. "What a wise decision~" He smirked looking around at his mess. "My, it's been so long since I've had this much fun~"

At this point I was trying to plan out my escape route when low and behold - fucking Leorio comes running back! Spewing some bullshit about not running away from a fight! That idiot! What the hell does he think a wooden stick is going to do against a maniac like Hisoka?!

"Mm..." Hisoka licked his lips. "I just adore that look on your face."

Leorio charged at Hisoka but the jester was quick to appear behind him. It seemed that Hisoka planed on ending things quickly, but I wasn't going to let him do to another person what he had done to me!

Swallowing my fear I charged from out of my hiding place while being sure to keep my head down. I swerved around Hisoka and grabbed hold of Leorio. Once I had a hold on him I vanished into a puff of purple smoke a good distance away from him.

Just as he turned my way a fishing leer hit him in the face.

 _Gon? Why aren't you with Killua?! Why are Kurapika and Killua the only ones with common sense?!_

I wanted to strangle them all for being so damn stupid and chasing after a murderer.

"I made it in time!" Gon yelled while breathing heavy.

Hisoka turned to the boy with a bruise forming above his eye. "Not bad, little boy." He said evenly. "Is that fishing pole you have? What a fascinating weapon." Hisoka started walking closer towards Gon while holding out his hand. "Would you...allow me a closer look?"

"YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME!"

Leorio slipped from my grip and I screamed at him. "STAY AWAY FROM HIM YOU IDIOT!"

 _How can you be so fucking stupid?!_

Hisoka ended up knocking Leorio out with one punch to the face that looked incredibly painful. Gon then tried to get the jump on Hisoka but he was quick to vanish behind him.

"The two of you came to rescue your friends, did you?" Hisoka hummed appearing behind Gon. "Such a good boy~"

My teeth clenched. _He's toying with us._

Hisoka and Gon kept playing their game of twisted tag. Hisoka then grabbed Gon by the throat and lifted him off of the ground. _"GON!"_ I screamed with panic filling my veins. My body acted before I could think. One minute I was there, and the next I had appeared between Gon and Hisoka in a haze of purple mist. My fist flew towards Hisoka's face but the jester was quick to disappear.

In that time I scooped Gon into my arms and flipped backwards.

 _My hood fell._

Hisoka's eyes twinkled with absolute, predatory, delight.

 _Fuck._

 _Fuck._

 _ **FUCK!**_

I tossed Gon to the side as the jester appeared behind me and pinned me to a tree before I had a chance to react.

My eyes widened with fear and panic took over my body as my heart threatened to jumping out of my chest. I was frozen - staring into those golden eyes of my greatest fear.

"Illusia darling! Oh - it's been so long! Oh how much you've changed! You've certainly...filled out. There's so much more of you to... _carve_."

The hoodie I wore was ripped from my body revealing my clothing underneath and the scars with it. I whimpered and looked away from Hisoka. The jester tutted and grabbed my chin between his clawed fingers forcing me to look at him.

"Did you _really_ think this would hide you away from me?" He asked holding up my shredded hoodie. "Darling - I'd recognize you anywhere. You have a very distinctive scent and aura to you, don't you know? But I'm hurt that you want to hide the beautiful gifts that I gave to you." Hisoka's eyes wondered over the scars of my body. "Oh how _lovely_ they look against your complexion my dear~"

My body tingled in fear and panic. Everything was telling me to run. But how could I when any movement I made would get me carved up like a pumpkin?

"So this is where you ran off to, is it?" Hisoka hummed. "Are you running away from me, Illusia?" I squirmed as he sounded my name out. "Oh don't make such an ugly face! Can't you just be as happy to see me as I am you? It's been quite lonely without you around, you know? It's just so sad when one loses their favorite toy!" Hisoka leaned in close so that our noses were touches.

My eyes dilated in size.

"So typical of the prey to find itself back in the web of the spider."

My eyes burned as hot tears fell down my face.

"Let...let me go..." I demanded weakly.

It was laughable.

"Hey now - what's with the tears?" Hisoka swiped at my face. "This is a happy reunion - smile!" He smirked, tracing the scars of my mouth. I flinched away and pressed myself closer against the tree. Hisoka's grip tightened. "Yes! More! I do love that expression _so very much!_ Show me more!"

"F-Fuck you!" I screamed and _**stupidly**_ spit in his face.

 _Why the fucking hell did I do that?!_

My moment of cockiness has me reeling back in fear when that look took over his face. My body was slammed to the ground making me scream from the force behind it, as Hisoka towered over me with murderous intent flowing from every pore on his body.

My hands were pinned above my head with a throwing card holding them in place. I cried out as the pain surged through my hands and my skin ripped. The cards could be easily removed - but I didn't dare - not while was looking at me like a feast ripe for the taking.

"Those eyes. That look of absolute hatred and paralyzing fear. The fire that burns so brightly inside of you...beautiful! So very beautiful! Oh Illusia! Don't you realize the affects you're having on my body? Oh - _I'm so turned on_!"

I froze as his claws traced over my stomach.

"Oh yes. You are _my favorite_ little toy. Ah! Shall I let everyone know who you belong to, Illusia? I wouldn't want anyone else getting the wrong idea, especially that blond-haired boy you've seemed to grow so...fond over" His face scrunched in displeasure. "No, I don't like the idea of that. You belong to me, my elusive little pet."

Hisoka purred digging his fingernail into the flesh of my stomach. I yelped and tried to squirm out of his grasp but he had me pinned firm. I hissed with every slice of skin made by the grinning jester; every carving and indentation sent fire flooding through my veins and tears flooding into my eyes.

I could feel the letters being cared into my flesh - see what was being spelt out.

H

I

S

O

K

A

 _ **He marked me.**_

Hisoka brought a bloodied nail to his tongue and gave it a long, tantalizing lick; his face was delighted as he sucked it clean.

"Such an extraordinary taste you have. It's so elusive! Just like you my precious, _pet_."

I glared murderously at him - eyes glowing brightly.

Hisoka giggled joyously. "Yes - yes! That's it! Show me your beautiful power! Oh! I'm so excited just _**thinking**_ about it!"

Anything that would have happened in that minute was interrupted by the beeping of what looked to be a walkie-talkie.

"Don't move now." Hisoka winked at me and pressed a button on the walkie-talkie.

A voice I couldn't recognize came through it.

 _ **"Hisoka, you should get back here. We're nearly at the site of phase two."**_

Hisoka's expression turned to one of annoyance. He **_almost_** looked _attractive_.

I froze.

 _What the fuck is wrong with you?! Are you even aware of the situation in you're in?! One wrong move - and you're dead! Stop fantasizing about your stalker!  
_

I scowled at my thoughts and rolled my head to the side.

"Okay, I'll be right there."

Hisoka clicked the radio off and tucked it back against his waist.

He sighed. "I suppose the mood has been ruined, hasn't it?" He tutted and got off of me.

I was perfectly content remaining on the ground for the rest of eternity if it meant I'd never had to deal with Hisoka again. But, the clown had taken hold of my arm and pulled me off of the ground - _roughly_.

He was a giant in size compared to me. I shrunk back and used my free hand to hold my bleeding stomach. I flinched when accidentally running my hand over the freshly made scar; damn him.

"Don't be so afraid. You passed!" Hisoka smiled happily. "You have more frowning to do, but you have so much potential hidden deep inside of you. The moment you stop being afraid of your Nen...come find me."

Hisoka suddenly leaned in so that his mouth was level with my ear.

He whispered five words in my ear that made my blood run cold and my world come tumbling down.

Hisoka pulled away from me with a smirk. He then walked over to Leorio. "It's so nice to have friends." Hisoka hauled Leorio over his shoulder. "The two of you can find your way back, yes?"

Gon nodded.

"Good boy."

Hisoka faded away into the fog just as Kurapika reappeared. "Gon! Are you alright?" He yelled running over to the petrified boy.

Gon gave a shaky nod. "Yeah. But I think Illusia is hurt." He pointed a shaky finger my way.

I sat on the ground with my legs pulled to my chest and my hands tangled in my hair. My body was a nervous fucking wreck and my anxiety was spinning out of control. The tears were flowing down my face faster than I could stop them and my breathing was coming too quick for me to be able to catch my breath.

 _ **I'm losing my fucking mind.**_

Kurapika gently crouched down in front of me and took my hands in his own. His eyes filled with concern were very soothing to look at, and I found myself calming down little by little. I scrambled to pull my back pack off and get to my pills. Kurapika watched as I flicked two of them into my mouth. I wiped the tears from my face and the blood from my hand onto my pants.

"Sorry. I'm okay now."

Kurapika frowned. "You don't have to apologize for something like that, Illusia." The blond narrowed his vision at my stomach with a tight frown. "Did he...mark you?"

I looked away from him. My lip quivered as I covered the scar feeling ashamed for having allowed him to take such control over me. I didn't even bother fighting back - I allowed him to torture me.

 ** _You're still so weak._**

"It's okay Illusia. He's gone." Kurapika said gently, and to my surprise, wrapped him arms around me in one of the warmest and only hugs I've ever experienced in my life. "You're safe now. I won't allow him to come anywhere near you again, I promise."

My arms coiled around him and I cried again.

"Is Gon alright?" I asked when I had calmed down.

"He's shaken up, but he's fine." Kurapika helped me to my feet and I quickly covered my stomach. "We can get you patched up when we catch up with everyone else. The exam will be ending soon so we should quickly get moving. Stay behind me, okay? Just in case he tries to do anything else."

I nodded feeling my face heating up.

Gon and I followed Kurapika to the site of phase two. Well, Gon mostly lead the way, thanks to his incredible sense of smell.

Thankfully, nothing else had happened, but I couldn't help but keep glancing at the shadows waiting for Hisoka to pop out.

* * *

When we arrived we gound a smirking Hisoka waiting for us. He pointed a clawed finger towards Leorio who was slumped against a tree unconscious. I quickly looked away from him and walked to a tree the furthest away from him. The others had awakened Leorio, but didn't say anything about what happened knowing he would have tried to start another fight.

Kurapika has managed to convince Leorio to lend him some medical supplies so that he could patch my wound. Leorio was reluctant and insisted that he should be the one to do it - but I spoke up and said that it had to be Kurapika. I lied and told him that I didn't trust him because he was a stupid perverted old man.

He got man and called me Chubs. I smiled. Leorio is a good guy. Lying to him felt wrong.

Huh. That was new. I've never felt guilt when lying to someone before.

Once my wounds were bandaged I sat against the tree mulling over what Hisoka had told me, leaning against Kurapika who was willingly acting as my support.

This guy - he was too damn pure for this world.

My mind traversed back to what Hisoka had said to me. Five. Five words. Five little words that brought fear into my soul and body. There is only one other person in the world, who scared the living shit out of me, and I would rather much burn in hell.

Five words. Five words I didn't want to here but knew I would have to eventually.

 _Chrollo is waiting for you._

* * *

 **End Note:** Do I think that Hisoka took it too far? Absolutely! But that's how Hisoka is in my eyes. He's a predator who enjoys toying with his prey and causing them discomfort . He gets off on watching them squirm. Plus, he and Illusia have history, so he knows her more than she thinks he does, and knows just the right ways to get the best reactions out of her.

My goal for this story is to try and get a chapter out every day or every other day. I write these chapters in advance, so if I'm feeling generous I might just dropped a bomb on you all.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n:** I love Menchi and Buhara, but this wasn't my favorite part of the exam so it's a little bit rushed. But, I think there's still some good moment sprinkled throughout. It's like two in the morning so if there's any mistakes, know that I am very tired but wanted to get a chapter out for you all because I felt bad. Also, the editing document was messing up on me.

* * *

 **Trickery of The Heart: The Threads of Fate**

 **Chapter Three:** Cooking Mayhem

I was very close to quitting this damn exam and crawling back the shithole I call home. The next phase of the exam just had to cooking - _**cooking!**_ I don't know jack-diddly-shit about the first thing about cooking! The food that I ate growing up came from some kind of packing or was something I came across on the street of some shabby restaraunt, or something I nabbed when a vendor wasn't paying attention to their surroudnings.

I didn't have time to learn how to cook. I was always busy trying to stay alive, serciving clients, running jobs, or picking up for someone elses slack.

The life of the common street rat, isn't an easy one.

I came to realize that I was the only female at this exam, and that I was surrounded by a bunch of manly-men who were all so appalled to learn that we would be cooking of all things. These jerk-wads even went as far as insulting the examiners - Buhara and Menchi - and mocking their choice of becoming Gourmet Hunters.

It was ridiculous.

Every form of Hunter came with some kind of risk, and Gourmet Hunters were no different. They go around the world risking their lives to get a sample of the finest ingredients that mother nature has to offer.

And I'm pretty sure that Menchi could dice anyone here in to pieces. Well, almost, anyone.

My eye flickered to Hisoka. It was like he sensed me staring - which, he probably did - and slightly turned his head towards me, and licked him lips; golden eyes gleaming.

I cringed and looked away.

Buhara took a mighty step forward that shook the ground. "The ingredient you'll be required to cook with...is pork! You're free to use of any of the meat from the pigs roaming the Biska Forest. You must use the cooking facilities that have been provided to cook and prepare your dishes! The only way you'll pass is if Menchi and I both find you meals delicious."

Menchi nodded with her arms folded over her chest. "We won't only be evalulating taste alone. Be wise not to underestimate the intricacies of cooking - got it? The exam will end once Buhara and I have both gotten our fill of food."

 _I'm fucking screwed._

"We got it. We got it." A man with a blonde ponytail smirked waving Menchi off. _How fucking rude._ "Just say start."

Menchi glared as Buhara declared the exam had began.

* * *

The gang and I headed out to the forest in search of the pigs that we were to cook _somehow_. I didn't know anything about cooking a damn pig; I knew hot to gut them, but I didn't know how to make the taste good.

"Catch a pig and cook it." Leorio smirked. His face was still swollen from Hisoka's punch. "This is way easier than the first phase."

I smirked at him. "Do you even know anything about cooking, pops?"

"No." Leorio sighed. "But, that's why we have you! You're a girl, right? So you have to know how to - _YE-OUCH!_ "

"Don't be a sexist pig - _asshole_!" I hissed retrieving my foot from Leorio's crotch. "In fact, I don't know the first thing about cooking. So I'm just as lost as all of you."

"Hey! Look!"

My eyes were drawn to Gon who was sliding down a hill with Killua right behind him laughing, and smiling. For a kid that oozed of blood lust and killer instinct - he was _really_ stinking cute.

I laughed as Leorio and Kurapika fell in line after them. Smiling, I slid down the hill as well at a slower pace, and landed beside of the group.

"What was that about, Gon?!" Killua yelled.

My eye twitched.

"Something tells me it's the big pigs devouring bones, right?"

"Um...the'yre chewing on bones." Leirio said.

"Don't tell me...they're carnivores?" Kurapika whispered.

One of the pigs has noticed us and snapped the bone it was chewing on. You didn't have to tell me to start hauling my ass - I was way ahead of the others! There was no way in hell that I was dying to something as stupid as a pig who had an acquired taste for bones and flesh.

We ended up leading the pigs to everyone else who immediately began to retreat in fear.

The pigs went wild and starting attacking everyone, but no one knew how the hell to stop them! I had broken off from the group and was being chased by a rather nasty pig that kept ramming its stupid nose in to my ass! I finally got annoyed with the thing and whirled around on it with a fire burning behind my eyes.

"Alright you shitty piece of uncooked bacon - bring it on!"

The pig reared on its legs and charged at me. I was quick to dodge to the side, and then jumped onto its back. The pig snorted and tried to throw me off but I held on tightly to its snout. I noticed that everyone around me were directly attacking the pigs forehead - so I did the same. I shut my eyes and when I reopened them they were glowing; a ball of glowing purple light appeared in my left hand, that slowly morphed into something resembling a blade.

Without hesitation I shoved it into the pigs skull killing it instantly. I smirked letting the blade in my hand fizzle out. With the pig dead I hefted it over my shoulder and carried it back to my cooking station. I dropped the pig on to the table and wiped the sweat away that had collected on my face from carrying it.

I stared at my pig for the longest time trying to figure out what te hell I was going to make out of it. I also noticed that nearly everyone in the vincity was staring at me.

My eye twitched as I turned to kindly greet my awaiting crowd of secret admirers who were all surely waiting to ask for my hand in marriage, and weren't at all trying to use me as some kind of cooking guide.

 _Heh._

I snapped.

"OI! STOP FUCKING STARING ALREADY! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FUCKING COOK! FIGURE IT OUR YOURSELVES, _YA SEXIST BASTARDS_!"

I huffed and turned back to my station resisting the urge to kill everyone around me.

"Illusia!" Gon gasped. "Aunt Mito says that those are bads words!" He frowned.

He looked disappointed in me.

I pouted. "Yeah, yeah. Alright. I'm sorry, okay?" I grumbled.

I turned my back to my friends and started to dissect and clean my pig. Once that was done I tried to think of some way to cook it so it was somewhat edible and hopefully passed me to the next phase. I tried thinking off all the pork dishes I had eaten in my life that weren't complicated and didn't taste like ass.

Once recipe did come to mind. A simple ginger pork dish that we used to eat back when we had the extra Jenny to spend. My mom would take us to the shabby market down the street and afterwards she'd stop and get us candies, or let us get an ice cream if we had enough to spare. Those were my favorite times, where we would all sit down as a family, and everyone would be smiling and laughing.

I missed those times.

My mind fogged over for a minute. It wasn't until I was nudged in the side by Killua who was looking at me like I was some kind of weirdo. I smiled at him and ruffled his adorable hair. He scowled and swatted my hand away, choosing to go pester Gon instead.

I shook away the fogginess clouding my head and got to work on preparing my dish. The dish was fairly easy, so the recipe wasn't too hard to remember. I just hope that I got the measurements and things like that correct.

The first thing I did was find all my ingredients: ginger, soy sauce, sake, mirin, and vegetable oil. I grabbed a large bowl from the side and set it in front of me. I added the ginger, soy sauce, sake, and mirin into the bowl and then set it odd to the side.

Next I started to cut the pork into thin bacon-like slices. I added them to the marinade and let them marinate for a bit, before throwing them into the skillet and cooking them until they were nice and crispy - a little burnt, but that never killed anyone, right?

Gods help me.

I quickly made some rice and steamed veggies to add to the dish. When that was done I plated my food as nicely as possible and took a step back wiping the sweat from my face.

I couldn't help but grin. I didn't think I did too bad for my first time actually cooking! I wonder what mom would think if she seen it...

No. Doesn't matter. Forget she ever existed, Illusia.

 _She forgot you do._

I sighed and plated some of the extra food I made for my friends who were all greatly struggling. In fact, it seemed that everyone had just done the same thing - throw the pig on the fire whole.

 _ **Idiots.**_

"Oi! Gon, Killua, Leorio, Kurapika, can you guys try this for me, please?"

The boys all scrambled over to my area and grabbed the plates I had made for them. I was pleasantly surprised when I seen them digging into their food and actually enjoying it - _yes!_

 _I didn't kill anyone!_

"So, how does it taste?" I asked.

I didn't kill anyone!

"Thought you didn't know how to cook?" Leorio accused me through a mouth full of food. "This is pretty damn tasty for someone who's never cooked before."

"I don't, but I remembered this recipe from when I was a kid. It's nothing too special, and it's fairly simple to make. I just hope that Menchi and Buhara like it enough."

"I think you'll have a better chance than the rest of us." Kurapika sighed. "That aside, very well done for your first time cooking. I think with a little more practice you'll be an expert in no time.

My heart fluttered. "Come on, it wasn't that great." I grinned and scratched my cheek.

"It's super delicious Illusia!" Gon beamed. "Can I please have some more?"

This kid would be the death of me with his adorableness.

"It was okay. I've had better." Killua said stuffing his hands in to his pockets. "I'll have more if Gon is..."

Bless the Gods above for these precious children.

Leorio sighed, and then smirked. "Good job, Chubs."

My face busted out into a big grin. "You guys are such kiss ass - err - butts?"

We all stared at each other before busting out laughing. The group wished me luck as I took my dishes to Menchi and Buhara. Some of the others stopped to watch me a bit suspiciously, since I had declared I didn't know how to cook, which, I didn't.

I just used common sense and made something I figured they'd actually like and see the effort put in to it.

Buhara greeted me with a smile and Menchi gave me a hard glare - damn, she was pretty intimidating for someone so dainty. I shook my head and presented my dish before them with an awkward bow.

"So this is pretty much my first time cooking, ever, and I'm really not that confident in my skills...at all, but hopefully you'll find my dish to be somewhat enjoyable."

I chuckled and awkwardly kicked at the ground. I could feel everyone's eyes boring into the back of my head. Didn't they have some cooking to do, or something?!

I sighed and decided that I should explain my mess of a dish.

"It's really a basic ginger pork dish, uh, it's something that has sentimental value to me, though. It's something that my mom would make for my family back when we had the spare Jenny to spend, and whenever we would sit together an eat this dish life just seemed...happier. I tried to memorize all the ingredients to the best of my ability, but it's been years since I've last eaten this dish. I know it doesn't live up to my mother's expectations...but hopefully it will yours, so uh, please enjoy?"

I scratched at the back of my head and stepped back away from the two. Buhara had a kind smile on his face and Menchi was looking at me thoughtfully. Buhara was the first to pick up my dish and give it a quick examination. Then, before I could even blink, he had the whole thing gone - my eyes widened.

 _How is that even possible?!_

Buhara patted his large belly and held up the passing sign, as expected. He had yet to fail a single dish, so it did little to diminish my anxiety.

"Wonderful! Well done, young lady!" He complimented me. "Menchi, what do you think?" He glanced down at his much smaller and more _critical_ companion.

Menchi hummed scrutinizing ever inch of my plating. "Well, it's decent looking I suppose, but it could have been put together better. But, for your first time cooking I suppose it's acceptable. However..." She picked up a fork. "There's still a matter of taste."

Sweat dripped down my face and a lump had formed in my throat. Menchi had yet to try a single dish that anyone had made for her, not that I can really blame her - I wouldn't have eaten any of them, either.

The moment Menchi stuck a fork full of my food in to her mouth was the minute I felt my breath catch in my throat. She chewed, very slowly, her face twisting with unreadable thoughts.

An eternity seemed to pass before she set the fork down on the plate, and another millennium before she actually said anything. But when she did finally speak, I was expecting the worst.

Menchi crossed one leg over the other and dipped her head back in thought.

"Where to begin?...Let's start with the pork; it was cut a little too thin, and was a bit too crispy for a dish like this. The rice, was clumpy, and almost had a glue-like texture. The seasonings for the most part were passable, but there could have been more ginger added as it wasn't very noticeable. The veggies, however, were nicely cooked and had a nice crispness to them."

My heart dropped. God - that sounded awful!

"However..." Menchi suddenly stood up and approached me. She was a lot taller. No, that didn't bother me. Not. One. Bit. "For your first time cooking you did...well. It wasn't amazing, but it wasn't terrible. Unlike everyone else you actually put thought and effort in to your dish. You didn't take the easy way out, and instead found a way to connect yourself to the dish to make it truly special; Buhara and I appreciate that. You put your heart in to this dish and any qualified chef would be able to see that. And for that, Illusia Dreamure, you pass."

My eyes widened. "W-What?..."

Menchi grinned. "Did I stutter? You pass!" Menchi smiled and firmly gripped my shoulders. "Your dish might taste like a sweaty ball sack now - but with time and practice, you could be an expert in no time!"

My eye twitched. Was...that supposed to be a compliment? Regardless I found myself looking back at my friends with a big smile on my face. Gon was cheering for me and Killua was by his side with a smirk on his face. Leorio had grumbled something, but chuckled, and threw a thumbs up my way.

My eyes landed on Kurapika who was smiling gently at me, and mouthed something along the lines of _"I told you so"_ that sent heat rushing to my face. Jeez, what a gentlemen that guy is...

I was so happy that I wasn't even aware of the glare Hisoka was sending my way.

"Illusia, you can wait here with Buhara and I for the remainder of the exam."

"Ah, thank you so much!"

I bowed and took my seat on the couch. I cradled my knees to my chest and wrapped my flannel jacket around myself. My eyes glanced down at the remains of my dish with a sad smile on my face.

 _Thanks, mom..._

 _Wherever you are._

* * *

Things had quickly escalated out of hand when Menchi declared that I would be the only one to pass the exam. Of course, this made everyone angry and act like reckless fools. I'm sure that Menchi had left some of them permanently scarred when she pulled out her knife skills, or probably when she threatened to fist Hanzo so hard that his teeth would fall out.

I shivered. Menchi was not one to be messed with.

Things got so bad that Chairman Netero had to get involved, and it was decided that there would be a new exam that involved collecting Dream eggs from Mt. Split-in-Half - yes, that _is_ a stupid name.

Since I was the only one to pass it allowed me to skip the collecting of a Dream egg which I was incredibly thankful for. There was no way in hell that I was jumping into some crevice filled with Spider Hawk eggs.

Instead I sat back and watched as my friends eagerly collected their eggs, and laughed at those who were too cowardly to participate; namely, the one's who had berated Menchi and Buhara for their occupations as Gourment Hunters. It seemed that now, they finally understood just how deadly their was job.

While everyone was enjoying their Dream eggs and raving on about how tasty they were - I was lost in thought wondering what the next portion of the exam would be, and all the ways I could avoid Hisoka. The thought of the jester made my blood run cold and had me subconsciously tracing the freshly made scars over my stomach.

 _ **Bastard.**_

"Those eyes. That look. They just don't suit you at all, my elusive little pet. You should be celebrating your success."

I cringed. Speak of the Devil and he shall appear.

"Fuck off, you damn pedophile!" I scowled.

"Hey now - that's not very nice~" Hisoka smirked sitting down in front of me with his legs crossed. He held up his Dream egg to my face and tilted his head to the side. "Is it so wrong to want to share with a friend?"

"I'm not your friend nor am I your _pet_. Kindly get out of my face before I kick you down into the depths of Mt. Split-Your-Fucking-Skull-Open."

His glare turned icy. I blanched.

"As if you could." Hisoka chuckled and scooted closer. "Just one bite, please? You shouldn't be left out of enjoying such a delicacy...and I just crave to see that look of pleasure on your face once more."

 _Gods give me strength._

"If I try your damn egg will you leave me alone?"

"Of course! Scouts honor." Hisoka crossed his heart and winked.

I scowled and reached for the egg. Hisoka pulled back and tutted; wipe that smirk off your face, clown boy. I glared and tried again, but it was same result. Once more, nothing changed.

"Are you going to give me the damn egg or what?!"

"I think I'll take pleasure in feeding you myself." Hisoka said. "Now, open wide!~"

My face paled. "You said you'd leave...right?" My eye twitched. Hisoka nodded. "Fine...you can feed me the stupid egg." I sighed and reluctantly leaned forward.

Hisoka hummed. "Good girl." He purred and traced the outline of my lips. "Now, say ahhh~" He leaned forward as well, so that the tips of our noses were touching. A little tingle like electricity dance down my spine; I ignored it.

 _I hate you._ "Ahhh..."

I was expecting Hisoka to just shove the egg down my throat and laugh - what he did was ten times worse. He ended up shoving his long, creepy finger into my mouth and flicking the piece of egg down my throat. I gagged and hurriedly choked the egg down, sending my fiercest glare at the clown who still had his finger lodged in my throat.

My face turned seven different shades of red. I wanted nothing more than to fade away from the preying eyes of those around me. Annoyed, I bit down on his finger as hard as I could...

... _And he moaned_ , loudly; liquid gold eyes filling with unspoken lust and hazing over from an overdose of a pleasure high.

 _You are literally the creepiest...thing...I've ever met._

 _ **Wait.**_

 _Liquid gold? Seriously? It's like the beginning of a shitty romance novel._

 _At least the egg was tasty._

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Hisoka's eyes closed in a smile. He slowly withdrew his saliva coated finger from my mouth, and traced the fat of my lips in enticing slow, circles.

I was mortified.

"Y-Y-o-o-u sa-id you would leave!" I stuttered out.

Hisoka chuckled and stood up.

I breathed a sigh of relief without him breathing down my throat - literally.

Hisoka tucked his fist under his chin and stared down at me. My face was as a red as a beet and was masked by a veil of my untamed hair.

"Such a gorgeous shade of red. I wonder...what the rest of you would look like painted red."

"STOP BEING CREEPY AND GO!" I screamed and turned my back to him. "I can't wait...for the day that I can rip that smug look off of your face, permanently."

Hisoka's eyes gleamed at the challenge.

"I looked forward to it, _Illusia._ "

* * *

 **End Note:** I feel like I'm writing Hisoka's character all wrong. Sigh. I always feel that I never do justice to my favorite characters.

I was originally going to have Kurapika share his Dream Egg with Illusia, but decided to change it to Hisoka attempting to erotically feed Illusia...

I just like making her squirm. Is that really so wrong?

Now if you'll excuse me I am going to go indulge myself in shameful Black Butler fanfiction...

Is that a hint to a new story? Possibly.

...

Yes. Yes it is.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n:** Was really in the mood to write for one of my most twisted stories and possible relationship. Seriously, this story is really messed up and nothing about it is okay - but it fits Hisoka's character so well, as it does my own. I feel it should be noted that I condone nothing that happens in this story. Why do I say this? Well, because I don't need people coming after my ass with pitchforks and their keyboards.

Appreciate this chapter because I had to do a shit ton of research to make it sound good. I'm not well diverse when it comes to battle scenes and tend to either slack, or have to do a lot of internet searching to find the right words. I think I did a pretty good job with this chapter though. And at the very least you're getting a look in to the darker side of Illusia's personality, and seeing that she's not as innocent as she would like to perceive herself to be.

Fair warning

Hioska pops a boner.

But I mean, that's not really unusual for him, is it?

Question: Is the editing document messing up for anyone else? I've had a really hard time editing my stories lately, and I can't seem to find a reason or understand why. I'm trying my best to catch all the mistakes I can but it's a little hard, since I overlook things a lot and it's a lot of strain on my eyes. So I genuinely apologize for any mistakes you come across.

* * *

 **Trickery of The Heart: The Threads of Fate**

 **Chapter Four:** Blood and Lust

The third trial of the exam was to take place somewhere called Trick Tower. I already didn't like the sound of it just by its name alone. When we arrived we were given 72 hours to reach the bottom of the tower alive. Of course, we were given no instruction on how to get in to the tower, but climbing down the base was quickly thrown out the figurative window when a man was devoured by some monster bird trying. It took a while but eventually Gon and Killua discovered that the roof off the tower had hidden trap doors that were the only way to get in to the tower.

We found five of the traps door close together, and a sixth one a little ways apart. I hopped on the sixth one and we all bid farewell and promised to meet at the bottom of the tower. The trap door flipped and I found myself being hurled downwards, and barely managed to flip on to my feet in to a room filled with many, preying eyes of my fellow exam takers.

Nearly every inch of the large, spacious room we were in was covered with some kind of deadly weaponry. My guard was up as I found a rather dark corner of the room to wait out...whatever was about to happen.

Everyone was off in their own little corner. The thing that threw me off was that everyone was in some kind of pair. Great, did that mean we were supposed to pair up? I sighed looking around the room for anyone who hadn't been paired of yet, and unfortunately found them slithering towards me, with that fucking smug smirk of theirs that I hated so very much.

 _Hisoka._

What I've come to learn from this exam is that no matter what I do, or how hard I try to run - Hisoka will always find me. It just seemed like fate was pulling us together by some invisible fucking string that I wanted to cut as soon as possible. It would seem that the day I challenged Hisoka to a fight because I was dumb and cocky and thought I could take on the world, was the day that the unwanted bond between us was formed.

I sighed, still, maybe having Hisoka around in this kind of situation wouldn't be so bad? I scanned the various weaponry of the room and took in an electronic board on the far-end of the room, that had all the groups paired together on display.

My mind was running a hundred miles per hour by the time Hisoka finally reached me, and quietly took his place at my side. He gave me what I imagined he believed to be a teasing poke to the side, that actually hurt a lot - _ass_ \- and handed me a device that looked like a watch, with the only buttons being an X and O.

I squinted at the device, but attached it to my wrist without a word.

The image of a man suddenly appeared on the the electronic board. He told us what I had already figured, that we were going to be engaging in a battle royal and the last team standing, would be crowned the victors and be allowed to move on to the next portion. A team could be defeated through knock-out, or death.

I glanced at Hisoka who hungrily licked his lips. What a shame, that none of them would come out of this alive.

Not too long after that the man faded from the screen and there was a moment of hesitation, before all hell broke out and people were scrambling to collect their weapons, and charging in to battle. I stood back with an amused face watching the carnage being carried out - blood was being spewed everywhere, and body parts were sent flying through the air; screams, and war cries echoed throughout the room, creating a melody of of deadly chaos.

What surprised me the most is that Hisoka hadn't moved an inch during all of it. He simply stood there, smirking and licking his lips. I could see the hunger for blood in his eyes, so why the hell was he just standing there?

My face crinkled. "You're not going to fight? Isn't this the thing you get off to?" I asked. "I can feel your blood lust, and you have that stupid twinkle in your eye that you get when you become thirsty for blood...so why haven't you acted?"

"Oh darling, you're just as excited as I am, are you not?" Hisoka looked down at me. "Your lust for blood may be subtle, but it is still very much there. The fact you still hide behind the innocent little facade of yours is very amusing, considering I've seen how much of a demon you turn in to when lost in the the thrill of a fight."

He raised a hand to my face and brushed away the hair guarding it.

 _"Isn't that why Chrollo is so desperate to have you back in his web?"_

My eyes flashed and suddenly Hisoka found himself being pinned to the wall with a dagger of glowing, purple light pointed at his throat; he was not phased by this, amused, and incredibly turned on; but not a trace of fear.

 _"Shut you fucking mouth!"_ I hissed. "Chrollo can choke on a bag of dicks and die for all I care! I want nothing to do with that man or his little pets, _ever again!_ He's merely a stain on my past and nothing more."

" _Oh my._ Such hostility for someone you greatly admired." Hisoka tilted his head back and hummed. "I remember a time where you would jump at the chance to be by his side~ You were such a cute little guard dog who was always so quick to please and do whatever was asked of you." Hisoka chuckled deeply. "What happened darling? Chrollo was so hurt when you disappeared. I don't think he's stopped looking for you since that day you vanished, oh, he'll be so happy to see you again! And, I'm sure that you'll be just as excited, won't you?"

Hisoka leaned forward and bumped our heads together.

"To once again see the man you had fallen _so deeply_ in love with."

A rush of ebullient mania coursed through my veins like a river of unwashed rage that was laced with the desire to kill everyone and every thing surrounding me. An unstoppable urge, to plunge the blunt of my knife in to the tender flesh of anyone to cross me in this moment of frenzied hysteria.

 _"Look here, seems this little girl and her circus freak thought that they could get way with hiding in the corner like a bunch of cowards!"_

"It looks like we've been found out!~" Hisoka mused.

The sounds of battle had ceased, as the remaining applicants - _however many that be_ \- turned their attention to Hisoka and I, who remained unharmed and free of the stench of blood, sweat, and death; angry shouts were tossed as us, as the remaining applicants formed a mob around the two of us with their weapons drawn.

Their taunts were deaf on my ears.

My mind was a haze of numbness, and everything felt unnaturally calm to me. I wasn't scared, _why should I be?_ I felt as I had been submerged into a void of darkness that was slowly pulling my body downwards. It felt heavy, like water - water that was creeping in to my body, and spreading the numbness throughout me like an obtund waterfall.

My body moved on its very own as if I was caught in a trance. The blade was removed from Hisoka's neck, as my body turned to the crowd of challengers that had grown uneasy at the sight of my dull eyes, that had lost all shine to them and looked as if they were bereft of life. Logic had been thrown out the door and any sense of reason I had was long forgotten.

Blood lust had come knocking at my door, and she wasn't planning on leaving until I gave her what she came for.

The dagger that I had been clinging to clattered to the ground in shards, of bright light. My hand was held outwards as the broken shards gathered around my outstretched arm and cocooned around it, creating a jagged make-shift sword.

"Hisoka..."

"Hmn?"

 _"Don't get in my way."_

Without waiting for a reply I dashed towards the wavering crowd of _challengers_.

My body moved like a demon that had crawled from the deepest depths of hill in search of its unsuspecting victim. The pungency of blood heavily filled my nostrils as I weaved in and out of the thinning crowd with blood dancing around me, like ribbons.

The men around me were screaming and blubbering as the makeshift battlefield became soaked with the grease of their intestines, wet and slick with their spilled blood. The nauseating odor of guts and blood wafted through the air in an aroma of lingering death.

It was a never ending spine-chilling moment for me as my sword of shards tore through the flesh of everyone around me. The shine in my eyes had returned and was gleaming like the twinkling stars against the blanket of darkness that is the night sky.

The geyser of blood my enemies created would at times would splash and trickle in to my open mouth, that was pulled back in a toothy grin; a taste of tangy copper, that was not unwelcome in my moment of delusional insanity. The pounding of my heart filled my ears and muffled the sound of the screams around me, until it slowly died down, and all that remained was an eerie silence as those who once challenged me lay dead on the cold, blood-splattered ground.

My ragged breathing began to calm until I was breathing normally once more. The haze of fog clouding my eyes faded away as the feeling in my body returned once more. I was both exhausted physically and mentally, listening to my heart beat frantically in my ears. The memory of what transpired was already becoming a blur of confusion and regret for allowing myself to be seduced, and give in to the hidden desires that I kept locked away. It was growing harder and harder to ignore the seductive touch of blood lust, and the sensations she brought to me with every life stolen by my very own hands.

The fragments around my arm fizzled away in a burst of light.

My clothes were practically shredded to pieces and new and fresh scars littered my body, though most of them would fade away or not be very noticeable. It felt as if every inch of my body was covered in blood - I couldn't tell my own from my enemies, not that it really mattered at the end of the day.

My body stumbled and I felt myself tumbling backwards into a well-defined chest. Hisoka's arm ensnared themselves beneath my chest and pulled me backwards into his very obvious, and very painful...erection. The jester purred delightedly as his hands moved to my hips with a forceful grasp. His breath was hot on my face as his lips lowered to my ear.

"How do you feel, my pet?" He breathed heavily, voice laced with unbridled desire that oozed with every labored breath he took. "You must have been so pent up. I can only imagine the amount of satisfaction and relief you're feeling at the moment. It's best you take charge of those... _urges_ , when needed, so not to end up in a messy situation like this one - though, I'm hardly complaining. It's not everyday that one gets their own private show~"

My body was stiff against the friction of his clothed erection that was grinding against my backside. For the briefest moment I allowed him to indulge himself - listening to his sickly sweet moans, and allowing his hands to traverse the crevices of my body like an uncharted map; every touch and stroke pulling me back into the land of sanity.

My senses came back just as his hand dipped under the tightness of my shirt. My hand shot out and wrapped around his wrist with a warning squeeze. The jester chuckled in amusement and released me, allowing me to topple forward with just enough time to catch myself.

There was a dull ache in my stomach that longed for his touch once more.

With my senses renewed I found my backpack that had been lost in the heat of a one-sided battled, and shuffled around inside, eventually fishing out the spare clothing I had brought with me. A sharp warning glare was directed at Hisoka, telling him to turn around and to dare not peak - whether he honored this or not was lost on me, as I faced away from him and shed away my bloodied clothing for a new, and fresh outfit.

I now was wearing a high collared sleeveless white and pink hoodie with with black accents and drawstrings. The hoodie cut off above my navel; underneath I wore a short sleeved black shirt. My jeans had been switched out for khaki harem pants that were a little extra baggy, with a lot of cargo pockets for...whatever reason. A

ll that remained from my previous outfit was my necklace and high tops.

Getting in to my bag once more I pulled out a bottle of water and used it to wash the blood from my hair and face as best as I could. When the was over I pulled my hair into a bun and pulled out some gauze to wrap my arms and hands with, as well as a couple band aids to hide the scars on my face - all except the 'smile' - that Hisoka had gifted to me.

My bloodied clothes were tossed in to my bag that had been returned to my back.

A groan of pleasure filled the air that was followed by silence, and then the sound of a zipper being zipped.

I tried to hold back my shudder but it was futile at this point. I tried to ignore the fact that Hisoka had just...touched himself to the scene of me changing, and carried on without looking back.

The door was open.

I was ready to leave all of this behind.

I missed my friends.

Were they my friends?

I thought about it.

Yeah. Yeah they were.

 _My friends._

* * *

What happened next isn't even worth explaining with how quickly and easily Hisoka took out his opponent. Togari was his name, apparently. Togari is the man that Hisoka nearly killed at last years exam, and was butthurt over the scars that Hisoka had given him, which were actually kind of attractive on him.

He wasn't a bad looking guy... _when he was alive._

Hisoka and I were the first to clear the tower with him taking first place, and I taking second. We finished in six hours and and seventeen minutes, which felt like an eternity when you're stuck with someone as _unique_ as Hisoka. I was feeling incredibly exhausted and just parked my ass in the first spot I found, which was unfortunately by Hisoka, of course.

I've learned that avoiding him for the rest of this exam wasn't going to happen, and that I might as well get used to him being around - for now. I could tolerate being around him when he was somewhat sane, and not being driven by a blood lust induced boner, or trying to carve me up...or molest me.

The others were no where to be found yet, which meant they were still trapped in the tower. It made me frown. It was a lot more lonely without the four of them around. Gon and Killua were very energetic, and their childish antics made me smile. Kurapika was calm, and brought a sense of maturity with him that I appreciated, and he was good for conversation. Leorio was just fun to tease, and it was oddly quiet without his constant complaining; damn, they've really made a mark on my poor little heart, haven't they?

I chuckled and shook my head. I was confident that they would finish, and that we would all move on together.

* * *

 _ **"Gittarackur, applicant 301 is the third to pass. Time elapsed: twelve hours and two minutes."**_

I spared a glance towards the tall man with a structure much like Hisoka's. He had a blue mohawk and a head full of golden pins...and was vibrating. I sweat dropped and looked away from the strange man, finding my shoes to be a lot more interesting at the moment.

The man chuckled when he seen Hisoka. "Something told me that you would have already passed the finish line." He then noticed me. I glared at the creepy man. "Oh, and you have a friend with you. You didn't kill her. She must be special to you then."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I gagged. "Tsk. Figures that you would be friends with the walking vibrator."

Hisoka's body - that I was leaning against - rippled with his laughter.

I had to look away as I fond myself blushing as I didn't entirely hate the sound of his laugh as much as I hated his face.

 _Or do you?_

Yes. I do. Fuck off conscious.

"Alright! I'm the first one who finished!"

I turned my attention to a bald-headed man dressed like a ninja.

 _ **"Hanzo, applicant 294 is the fourth to pass with twelve hours and three minutes."**_

He seemed incredibly giddy until he noticed the three of us.

"Wait, what the?... _auuugghhh noooo!_ _I don't believe it! I came in fourth place."_

His posture slumped and his face fell. It was pretty comical, even if I did feel a little bad for the guy. Smirking I found a bottle of water in the my bag that wasn't covered in blood and tossed it to him. The guy was panting his ass off, and I figured he needed to cool down.

"What the hell?! Hey! What was that for?!"

 _I never meant to nearly take him out with it._

"Sorry. Wasn't aiming for your chrome dome on purpose." I chuckled. "You look like you needed to cool down. You're welcome." I threw my thumbs up and gave my best impersonation of Gon when he did that big, goofy smile.

Hanzo scoffed and pick the water up from the floor. "Thanks a lot." He grumbled and held it against the fresh lump on his head.

I didn't laugh.

"STOP LAUGHING!"

 _Maybe just a little._

* * *

Over thirty hours of time had passed and I spent the majority of it sleeping, or finding things in my bag to occupy my time. I had even entertained Hisoka with a couple rounds of cards, though I lost every time. Food and refreshments were brought out as well to ensure that nobody would starve to death or resort to cannibalism, though it wasn't that good. Eventually the silence and lack of interaction got to me so I turned to Hisoka for entertainment.

Well, it was more that I had question for him that were chewing at my conscious.

"Oi. Clown shit."

Hisoka glanced up at me with amusement. "Yes, my pet?" He cooed.

I bit my lip as nausea filled my stomach.

"Chrollo...has really been looking for me?"

His face fell to a frown.

"Of course my dear. I have no reason to lie to you. You of all people should know how important his little spiders are to him."

I scoffed. "Don't include me in your little band of merry-men. I was never a member. I just did the shitty jobs that you all were too prideful to take on. My only ties and relations to the group was to make money, to get myself out of that hell hole. That's all."

He smirked at me.

"Oh, really? Don't all those nights you spent with Uvogin count? Franklin? Nobunaga? Dare I say, _Chrollo?_ Do those not count as relations, Illusia? You were quite the lascivious little minx, exchanging pleasure for a few measly Jenny. But oh - you play the role so very well. I'm still jealous that you never propositioned me!~"

My face burned hot. "What can I say? Sex sells." I grabbed the deck of cards from his hands and began to shuffle them. "Heh, Uvogin alone contributed to half my savings alone."

"And just as easily diminished them with his booze cravings." Hisoka smirked accepting the cards I had handed him. "Though you never did turn him away."

"Of course not." I scoffed. "He paid well..." I covered my blush with my cards and watched Hisoka lay one down. I frowned and drew a card from the deck that had been place in the middle of us. "Franklin was a bit harder to persuade unless he was having a particularly bad day. Those were days he paid the best, but being choked in to unconsciousness isn't always fun."

"You're implying that is it sometimes?"

"That's not what - _shut up!_ " I scowled throwing down a card. "Moving along. Nobunaga...what can I say? He's an idiot. He always felt guilty afterwards so he'd give me extra Jenny that I'd gladly take advantage of."

I smirked watching Hisoka draw a card.

"And Chrollo?" Hisoka's face was eerily calm.

I frowned. "No idea what you're talking about. Chrollo was my employer. That's all." I said. "If you expected me to be ashamed by my past then you're terribly mistaken. Most of my past actions come regret free. I went from a common street rat to playing with the big boys and got myself out of that shithole."

"Most?"

"That's what I said."

I sighed throwing my cards down when I had no more moves left to play, meaning Hisoka won _again._

Go figure.

"I guess there are times when I miss being with everyone. As fucked up as you all are, it wasn't always so bad. I mean it was better before you joined, but there was still some good times after that." I shot him a smirk. "The ones I miss the most are Shalnark, Franklin, Uvogin, Nobunaga, and Machi, everyone else I could give a shit less about."

"You didn't include me. I'm hurt." Hisoka pouted.

I scowled. "You never go away. Maybe if you were to disappear I'd miss you."

 _Hah! That would never happen._

I sighed and leaned back on my hands. My eyes stared up at the ceiling wondering how much longer this was going to go on for. I was surprised when I felt a sudden weight added to my lap and looked down to see that Hisoka had made himself at home; his head rested in my lap, and his hand absently played with the string of my hoodie.

I glared at him.

"I'm not your fucking bed."

"Hmmm, but you're so soft, and I'm so tired~"

My cheeks bloated with air and I folded my arms over my chest. I released the breath and let my cheeks deflate. I twiddled a piece of my hair as I was deep in thought thinking about past memories with the Phantom Troupe.

"So...if I were to pay a visit to the Troupe, where would I find them?"

Hisoka's lips cracked in to a smile. "If you miss Chrollo so much, then why don't you come with me to see him?~ He'll be in York New City on September first."

"I don't miss Chrollo!" I hissed. "That's over six months from now...why there of all places? There has to be something pretty special going on there for Chrollo to plan this far ahead."

"Why the biggest auction in the world, of course~"

 _Oh. That would make sense. They are thieves._

"I've heard that the auction has all kinds of rare objects and undiscovered treasures that come from all over the world. People from all cross the globe are going to be eager to make their pockets fatter, and others are going to think they're walking away with a steal when it's really some counterfeit piece of crap."

I grinned remembering all the times I scammed someone out of something valuable, or the time were I threw a convincing story and made profit of more than I should have.

"The money addicted people from all over the world will come to satisfy their desires. It's the place where the most important assembling of money on the planet takes place."

I tapped my chin in thought.

"I imagine that the Phantom Troupe has some ties there. Damn, those poor bastards have no idea what's going to hit them." I snickered. "The richer people are the dumber they seem to be. I can't even begin to imagine all the Jenny I could rob from that place. I could even send some to the girls back home, the brothel has got to be getting run down by now."

Yup. I run a brothel, or I did. Someone else took over when I left.

You could say that I inherited it.

Not that I ever wanted it _._

Money is money no matter the means of getting it. _  
_

Sex sells, people.

I looked down at Hisoka who's eyes were shut. I glared at him.

"Did you even hear anything I said?"

It's amazing how I went from fearing him to being annoyed that he wasn't holding up his end of the conversation. That didn't mean that he still didn't scare the shit out of me though. I knew that Hisoka wouldn't hesitate to kill me if he were to lose interest in me. That's just how he is.

Hisoka took a minute to respond. "I was just thinking...you never included Kallukeiro in the list of people that you missed. I just find it odd, that you wouldn't include the man who mentored you - the man you looked to as a brother. Why is that, my pet?"

A course of anger rippled through my veins. Hisoka noticed and arched an eyebrow of interest.

"Kallukeiro is dead. Don't even mention him ever again."

Hisoka only hummed but asked no more questions. I wanted to believe it was because he was honoring my feelings, but it was obvious that he was tired and losing interest in the conversation. He actually looked quite peaceful when he was sleeping, handsome, even.

I was feeling pretty tired myself so I fell backwards on to the ground and repositioned Hisoka so he was laying across my stomach, and not my crotch. My finger tangles themselves in his hair and made little loops and twist, enjoying the soft texture of his cherry curls; playing with hair was something I did at times, as it distracted me and helped me relax.

No. _It's not weird._

Hisoka's moans are weird. _  
_

I groaned feeling as if this portion of the exam was going to drag on forever. I knew that there was still much more ahead, but the fact I was getting closer and closer to becoming a hunter was exciting! Hunter's have access to so many things and so much information - information that could lead to the questions that plague my dreams at night.

 _Maybe I'll finally be able to find where she went, and why she left. I could even see Yeraz and Nyxie again...if they even remember me at this point, they were pretty young. Chances are if they do remember me they'll want nothing to do with me, and I'm sure she won't be happy to see me, either._

 _She would have never let otherwise._

 _But that's just too bad._

 _I've come all this way and there's no turning back now._

My eyes began to droop shut and my breathing slowed. I threw my backpack behind my head as a makeshift pillow and allowed myself to drift off to sleep, feeling strangely at peace with a psychopathic killer laying across me, who could kill me at any moment.

Am I really any better?

I was made to fight.

I was made to kill.

I was made to be...someone's tool.

 _ **No.**_

I'm so much better than that.

 _I won't become what he wanted me to be._  
 ___

 **End Note:** In this chapter I wanted to introduce you to the darker side of Illusia's personality, and give some hints and tidbits of her past, while vaguely introducing some new characters. There was also a shit ton of Illusoka content, which I'm always happy to write and share no matter how fucked up thier relationship may be.

DID I TAKE IT TOO FAR WITH HISOKA?!

Probably.

I just feel like he's a character I can push boundaries with and people will be like, "Yeah, that's something he would do."

I honestly love this story and series and am so sad that's in not very active. Guess I got in to the fandom too late, but that won't stop me from writing for a series that I love.


	5. Important Little Update

So I just wanted to let you all know that I'm going to go back and re-do chapters 1-4 which is...all of them.

Since getting a little farther in to the series there are things that I realized don't necessarily work out that I would like to change before getting too far in. I also want to dial it back some with Illusia and Hisoka's relationship, since I did rush just a smidgen. I planned to dial it back again in the next chapter but decided that the initial build up would be much better.

That being said, it really won't take me long to get the new chapters updated and out since I already have an idea of what it is exactly that I'm going to change. Out of all my stories this is the one I'm having the most fun with. I think I said this too many times, but Hisoka is just that type of character that you can really have fun with and everything he does not matter how crazy or outrageous just...fits.

It's one of the many, many, reasons he is my favorite character of this series.

I also want to take a minute and thank everyone for their support with this story. I was a little nervous when publishing this because I didn't know how well people would react. It's a dark story, well, at the moment it's been pretty tame, but later down the line it will get pretty messed up.

So forgive me for the time being while I work on the newly revised chapters. I'll try my best to have them out sooner than later.

-Brittsie


	6. 2018 Update

I am so glad that holiday season is over with. I genuinely have no desire to celebrate the holidays anymore, but that's beside the point. How have you all been? How was your holiday season?

Since it's a new year I've decided that I want to start fresh with my stories. The stories I have now haven't been updated in forever and the plot had been lost and the love I held for the characters no longer there. This especially applies to Heart of Ice, that story has exhausted me and the love I held for Fairy Tail just isn't really there anymore. I think that the story died once the Tenrou Island arc ended and that from there it just seemed to get worse and worse...however, since I've finished the manga and series I have the ability to go back and correct what I think was done wrong, and fix everything that desperately needs it. So, I will be continuing to work on Fairy Tail, but not Heart of Ice. Not now, anyway. I have a new FT story in the works that is a lot more interesting than my current and has characters that I actually enjoy writing for.

I won't tell you much about it right now, other than the fact it's called The Forsaken Children. Oh. So mysterious. Whatever could that mean? No one knows! That's a lie.

The only one who knows is my BCFF.

Now let's move onto stories that are getting rewritten because I've gone back and made changes and upgrades to my characters.

 **Red Hawk:** My One Piece story is something I haven't worked on in forever. I genuinely haven't changed much with this story. Kestrel is still Kestrel, but she's been upgraded to be more interesting and story-worthy, and the plot I originally had has also been upgraded and made for the better. The new version of this story will be known as The Legacy of Red Falcon.

 **Trickery of The Heart: The Threads of Fate:** This story is such a guilty pleasure, man. Just getting to write all kinds of fucked up shit and one of the worst/best pairings I've ever made is such a breath of fresh air. I already said in an update that this story will be rewritten, and the first chapter has been worked on but is nowhere near done yet.

 **Wild Flowers:** The ending of Naruto was terrible, but I still like reading and writing stories for the series, and plus that is my childhood and it will forever hold a special place in my heart. This will also be rewritten.

 **Big Hero:** I hate everywhere I'm going with this story. Da-Xia is so flat to me and that's not how I intended for her to be. I'm redone her character and put more heart and effort into her and I have so many plans for my beautiful child. Yes, I love her a whole lot.

 **Heart of Ice:** Hiatus. Please don't ask me over and over again to update this story. It's not going to happen anytime soon. This story honestly depresses me every time I go back to it and I'd rather work on it when I am ready. Please understand.

New stories are also coming! There's a lot of series that I've always wanted to write for but have been too scared to do so - no more! This year I'm going to conquer my fears and do all the things I've wanted to.

I do have a new account called BrittsieTheDitz. I'll be posting the new stories I create over there while the old ones remain on this account. I've been having a lot of issues with this account so I decided to make a change and start fresh, sorta. Maybe it doesn't make sense to any of your but it does me lol.

Here's to hoping that 2018 is kind to me. Last year was absolutely terrible at getting pancreatitis, losing my cat of fifteen years, and then having to watch my grandmother slowly pass away from lung cancer, leads me to say that it was easily the worst year of my life and that's really saying something with all that absolute bullshit that has been thrown my way.

Each year seems to have some kind of terrible surprise in store for me, so I'm hoping that this year will be a little bit kinder.

Shout out to everyone who has stuck by my side, supported me, or just enjoyed the crap that I write.

I never tell you enough how much I appreciate all of you, but I truly do.

-Brittsie

Ps: Can you guys recommend some new series for me to try out? No harems though, please and thank you. And no more fanservice. I've gotten my fill with Fairy Tail. Also, gore doesn't bother me. It also doesn't have to be anime, you can recommend manga and tv shows, too. Big fan of anything dealing with the supernatural of fantasy.


End file.
